caves_roguelikefandomcom-20200223-history
Units
Units in Caves are the characters or creatures that can perform actions. Units in Caves, not considering the player-character, can be categorized into 2 main categories, hostile units '''and friendly units'. '''Enemies '''usually refer to enemies of player which mean hostile units. '''Enemies of an enemy', say a skeleton, refer to the character and the units different from the faction of the skeleton. Elite units are units that causes blinking of the enemy sensor when detected. They have superior stats and weapons and more versatile combat pattern comparing to non-elite units. Killing an unit tends to drop items and weapons that the unit uses, besides items in the general reward pool. Hostile Units Hostile units are units that are spawned hostile to the character. Hostile units have a common point in combat pattern. The hostile units near and with a passable way towards the character have a chance to notice the character and then start move towards the character. The closer the distance, the higher the noticing chance. Once the character is in their attack range, hostile units perform actions instead of further moving close towards the character. Ranged hostile units move away from their enemies when the clips/magazines are empty until reloading finishes. Enemies stop chasing the character when the distance between two is too long (~20 tiles). Below tabled non-elite hostile units and their information. While each elite hostile unit is discussed separately. Note that cave types here means the cave types that the unit can spawn there, but not including spawning in ways like magic altar summoning, beacons summoning and spawning inside elite rooms (structure). Spawn in More than One Caves Type: Elite Electric Golem * Faction: Golem * Weapon: Melee and ranged * Chance to be awaken on breaking on emerald crystal chunk, followed by 1 turn of inert * Melee attack deals splash damage * Chance to reduce energy of target on successful hit * Discharges energy impulse. Casts lightning explosions around it while discharging radial energy impulse * Immune to electric damage, electric explosion, tile fire damage and Burning. Mob-up Squad Elites (Energy) * Faction: Robot * Weapon: Energy/Electric weapons * Consist of 2-6+ robots * Appears on the surfaces maps (not Ancient Ruins) out of nowhere after a period, repeatedly * Can be summoned with Mod-up Squad Beacon Mob-up Squad Elites (Infernal) * Faction: Infernal MUS * Weapon: Infernal/Fire weapons * Teleport Shield "Inferno" * Consist of 2-3 robots * Chance to appear after Energy MUP pops up * Does not attack other units from robot faction but can be attacked by them. Guardian 'Teleportation' (Portal Guardian) * Faction: Guard * Boss of location 1 * Random weapons * Electric Bomb * Shield * Teleports near target if not in range of attack * Teleports away if there are more enemies than Guardians * Follows character when character random-teleporting away * Can only be teleported to a nearby tile using random teleportation potion * Not neccessary to kill in order to enter the portal * Frequent drop: Scroll of Barrier Sentinel * Faction: Guard * Weapon: ** Melee: Energy Sword 'Ghost'/'Jumper'/'Phantom' ** Ranged: Quick Revolver * Boss of location 2 * Summons a number of Soldier equals to the number of enemies in sight * Electric Bomb * Scroll of Destruction * Energy Shield * Dashes near target * Dashes away from enemies when HP is low, usually heal himself in the next turn * Same Super Speed levels with character, i.e. not affected by Super Speed * Slow Health Regeneration * Force teleport together with character to a random tile if character enters portal before killing Ghost Sentinel Ghost Sentinel * Faction Guard * Weapon: ** Melee: Energy Sword 'Ghost'/'Jumper'/'Phantom' ** Ranged: Quick Revolver * Spawn on death of Sentinel * Electric Bomb * Scroll of Destruction * Energy Shield * Dashes near target * Dashes away from enemies when HP is low, usually heal himself in the next turn * Same Super Speed levels with character, i.e. not affected by Super Speed * Slow Health Regeneration * Force teleport together with character to a random tile if character enters portal before killing Ghost Sentinel Guardian 'Split' * Faction: Guard * Weapon: ** Melee: Energy Sword 'Phantom' ** Ranged: Grenade Gun (Electric Grenades T-2) * Energy Impulse * Energy Shield * Aggressively uses Scroll of Destruction while enemies are invisible * Aggressively turns invisible during combat. Can mask himself again shortly after being umasked * Generate several copies after taken a certain amount of damage. The copies are weak but they can dash and cast energy shield and most importantly, they tend to crowd their enemies. While the real Guardian 'Split' remains the same stats and HP after 'splitting'. The Guardian 'Split' then usually casts invisibility and launches Electric Grenades T-2 in stealth. The grenades can also be invisible until explode(needs confirmation). * Dashes away from enemies when HP is low, usually heal himself in the next turn. Caves (caves type): Necromancer Skeleton Warrior * Faction: Skeleton * Weapon: Necro Sword/ Reflex Sword/ Jagged Word/ 'Protector' Sword * Summons ~5 necro-skeleton if there is ~≤2 of them every few turns during combat * Teleport to a tile 5-6 tiles away from target while summoning Electric Necromancer Skeleton Warrior * Faction: Skeleton, Robot * Weapon: Electric Mace/ Electric Scimitar * Summons ~5 electric-skeleton if there is ~≤2 of them every few turns during combat * Teeleport to a tile 5-6 tiles away from target while summoning Red Sentinel * Faction: Guard * Weapon: ** Melee: Phase Energy Sword ** Ranged: Phase Gun/ Phase Repeater * Dashes near target * Dashes away from enemies when HP is low, likely to heal himself in the next turn Green Sentinel * Faction: Guard * Weapon: ** Melee: Necro Sword 'Blink' ** Ranged: Necro Pistol 'Blink' * Dashes near target * Dashes away from enemies when HP is low, likely to heal himself in the next turn Guard's Fortress: Fortress Red Cape Guard * Cave Type: Guard's Fortress * Weapons: ** Melee: ** Ranged: Shortgun * Uses Electric Bomb/Lightning Scroll * Casts Protection Scroll on himself or other guards * Casts Armor Destruction Scroll on enemies * Cast energy shield on himself during comat Fortress Yellow Cape Guard * Faction: Guard * Weapon: ** Melee: Midas Hammer ** Ranged: Midas Shortgun * Uses Electric Bomb/Lightning Scroll * Casts Protection Scroll on himself or other guards * Casts Armor Destruction Scroll on enemies * Cast energy shield on himself during combat * Dashes near target * Dashes away from enemies when HP is low Fortress Purple Cape Elite Guard * Faction: Guard * Weapon: Necro weapons * Seems to be wearing an advanced version of Necro Tablet of Anger, with higher damage and more frequent necro-explosion * Casts Protection Scroll on himself or other guards * Casts Armor Destruction Scroll on enemies * Cast energy shield on himself during combat * Dashes near target * Dashes away when HP is low, can heal himself in the next turn * Summons several necro-skeletons nearby on death Acid Caves: Split Mutant * Faction: Mutant * Weapon: Jagged Sword * Wears a skeleton mask * Immune to acid * Uses Lightning Scroll, especially against target 2 tiles away * When HP < ~50% Splits into 4-5 copies with HP proprtional to the HP before spliting. The copies can split again when a number of them are killed. * Teleports forth and back from target * Cast energy shield during combat * Cast Armor Destruction effect on enemies Abandoned Lab: Flame Elite Cyborg * Faction: Robot, Skeleton * Weapon: Flamthrower * Cast energy shield during combat or damaged (Wave, Reflector) * Immune to fire Acid Elite Cyborg * Faction: Robot, Skeleton * Weapon: ** Melee: Plasma Hammer ** Ranged: Caustic Shotgun * Caustic Bomb, Electric Bomb * Cast energy shield during combat or damaged (Wave, Reflector) * Teleportation * High stats * Immune to acid Lava Caves: Infernal Golem * Faction: Demon * Weapon: Melee and ranged * Melee attack deals splash damage * Chance to reduce energy of target * Discharges energy impulse, put fire on tiles in range of the impulse * Casts invincibility when HP is low, flame look changes to electric look * Immune to fire and electric damage Old Factory: Friendly Units Friendly units are units that help the character directly or indirectly. Units that help by combating can also be called allied units. With this definition, currently the units that are friendly but not allied units are Merchant and Bag Goblin. Merchant * Faction: Friendly (attacked by all hostile units) * Does not attack * Spawns inside Merchant's House, often invaded by hostile units * Character can trade with Merchant for items and equipment * Cast shield when damaged Bag Goblin * Faction: Goblin * Does not attack * Flees from enemies * Drops the bag it carrying on death Allied units: All allied units and all hostile units are hostile to each other. The illusory clone of Invisibility ability is not considered as allied unit or unit since it does not perform any actions. Factions Almost all units can be classified into one or more factions. Units from one faction attacks units not from their factions. * Skeleton ** Friendly to Goblin, Guard, Mutant * Goblin ** Friendly to Skeleton * Golem * Ogre ** Friendly to Mod-up Squad * Spider * Slime * Guard ** Friendly to Skeleton * Robot * Mutant * Demon * Factory * Friendly Some units are cross-factioned, like Mod-up Squad robots, some of them are half-skeleton and half-robot. Cross-factioned units enjoy not being attacked by units from the 2 factions, which is disadvantageous to character. es:Enemigos